


New Friends

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, For Namiku Week, Future Fic, Gen, Namiku - Freeform, Namiku Week, Namiku Week 2020, Namine and Skuld Friendship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Skuld becomes worried that Naminé might not have the best of friends--and even our dear white witch begins to fear this--but Riku quickly lets her know that that isn't the case.
Relationships: Namine & Skuld, Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Friends

“Thank you for the new jean skirt you made me with your powers, Naminé. And you look cute in the new jean dress you made, too,” Skuld was telling Naminé, as they sat across from each other in the White Room.

Naminé had invited the girl that Sora had just rescued over for tea, in thinking that she might be feeling lonely now that Lea and Isa were so much older than her. And if Naminé was being honest with herself… she missed hanging out with people now, too. It seemed her new family of Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Isa were always busy with something outside of her interests these days…

After Skuld had just complimented her fashion capabilities, Naminé found herself looking down at the pictures she had drawn that had sprung to life with her illusion abilities: the very ensembles that both she and Skuld were wearing now. It may have been arrogant to say… but Naminé thought the designs were quite good herself, and she could see why the ancient Keyblade wielder liked them so much.

“Thank you, Skuld… I appreciate that so much. Maybe I can find something to do with drawing—that doesn’t change people’s memories—after all!”

But as Naminé went back to drawing, she couldn’t help noticing a worried frown etched upon the brunette’s pretty face. “…Your other friends don’t compliment you like this, do they Naminé? To me… it seems like they aren’t very good friends. Not like I’m trying to be for you.”

“They’ve been through so much trauma, Skuld… Much like how you have—and even how I’ve endured it—that I don’t think they can always think of people outside their trios. But they do try. And I thank them for that.”

So Naminé had jumped in to defend her other friends from Skuld that day, but one night in the future… a very selfish part of the witch would wonder if Miss Skuld had been right.

It would be when she was walking away from a Struggle Match within its eighth inning—that all the Guardians were still addicted to—and she still needed help with homework, that she would be having such a dark thought.

But then she ran into Riku—who, now that Naminé thought about it, hadn’t been at the event—that he would make her realize that two broken halves could easily make a whole, as he so often did.

At the moment, Riku seemed to be desperately looking for something at each of the shops in the Tram Common area, but he was coming up empty-handed each time.

Naminé approached her friend then, about to ask him what he was searching for, but he instantly interrupted her as he wore a pleading look on his face. “Naminé… do you have anything that touches up hair roots, do you?”

And here, Naminé had to giggle. Because she’d never thought that someone as masculine as Riku would have need of such a thing… but then she supposed it also made sense. Maybe that was where the slight blue from Riku’s hair came from: it was his darker roots that he desperately wished could be white like the rest of his hair.

“Of course, Riku,” Naminé promised, as she surprisingly found herself taking one of his hands into her own. “I have to use the stuff to keep Kairi’s red out of my hair and keep all of it blonde. If you want, we can stop by my house and I can lend the dye to you. Hopefully, my platinum blonde hair is close enough to your white…”

And seeming to agree to that, Riku silently fell into step beside Naminé—as they headed towards her home in one of the greener parts of Twilight Town. But the fact that Riku hadn’t happily exclaimed his undying love for her, when she had the hair product he’d so certainly been searching for, clued her into something.

“…Riku, you were lying about the hair care products and just wanted an excuse to talk to me, didn’t’ you?” And as to why Riku would want that, Naminé guessed it was because how touchy-feely Sora and Kairi had recently become with each other. And as much as Naminé loved them and thought they deserved to be like that, it also made her want to gag some. Riku surely felt the same way.

“…I just think that with our other friends sometimes being busy with stuff now, that we should try and be something to each other again.” And Riku had said those words easily enough. Perhaps he wasn’t aware of how they could be taken in a romantic connotation, but Naminé was. And maybe she even wanted that for herself.  
  
“… _Something_ to each other?” echoed back to him, with a small smile playing about her lips. And before Naminé could find it within her to be cowardly here, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Riku on the lips. Riku’s words could have been read as him wanting to find a new way to live his life now, now that his friends were making the old way complicated, and Naminé wanted the unexplored and exciting, too.

And if the way that Riku blushed as their lips sang to each other was any indication, Naminé could tell that Riku was certainly her friend… and even more now.

So Skuld, as well-intentioned as she’d been—and Naminé did love her for that—had been wrong, in the end.

And that was a very lovely thing, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some of this idea before KHIII came out… That if everyone would trio up and leave Naminé alone some (:(), perhaps Skuld would become her friend and tell her that wasn’t right… but I never knew how to finish it.
> 
> Then Namiku Week came up, and I needed some idea for it, so I decided to combine Namiku with it. So here we are.
> 
> But one day, I should probably do more with this Naminé and Skuld friendship thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
